This invention relates generally to a filament-type attachment device formed from a stretch oriented thermoplastic material, and particularly to an improved filament-type attachment device including a label. Filament-type attachment devices have been put into wide use for securing price and informational tags to garments and the like. In these conventional constructions the device is formed with a cross-bar at one end which is adapted to be inserted through a fabric and a wide paddle formed at the other end of the filament. A price tag is mounted on the cross-bar at the time of inserting the cross-bar into the garment fabric thereby preventing removal of the tag from the garment once the device is inserted.
It is often desirable to attach securely a message or promotional indicia on an attachment device wherein the label is secured to the attachment device. Accordingly, by providing a filament-type attachment device including a label for carrying a message which may be secured to a garment in a conventional manner, a message or other information may be presented to a customer.